Clan
Clans are a long awaited feature, already promised in their previous game (The King of Towers). It allows people to benefit from working together. Working together will allow players to gain Contribution Points, which they can exchange for items. Making a Clan A clan can be made for 20k Silver, which is a substantial amount of money. The person that makes the clan, is also its "Chief" and has full control over the Clan. Communication The chat allows a player to switch to Clan mode, allowing people from the clan to chat to each other. Ranks There are Members, Elders, Deputies and Chiefs. Per Clan there can only be one Chief, that is the person that started the Clan. The Chief can appoint others to be Elders or Deputies. An Elder can accept new members and change a Clan's notice. A Deputy can also do that but in addition change the Clan's skill focus. Clan Expansion The clan Chief can do up to 3''' clan expansions using '''gold to make more places for people * lvl1 +3 people for 200 gold * lvl2 +3 people for 400 gold * lvl3 +3 people for 800 gold Skills There are five skills a Clan's members can invest in. The Chief or Deputies can decide on which skill the Clan invests by adjusting the settings. * Clan Level: Increases the amount of people that can reside in a Clan (standard 19) * Silver Profit: Increases the amount of Silver gained by taxing or beating a level * Additional Experience: Increases the amount of Experience gained from taxing or beating a level * Damage Upgrade: Increases the damage of towers * HP Growth: Increases the HP of heroes Skills are capped at lv 12. Note: Experience goes on accumulatively. Once you unlock the next level you will keep the experience from the last. E.g. When Clan Level has 200 Experience it goes to Lv.1 and retains 200 Experience, needing 600 for the next level. Note: '''A Skill can not be higher than a Clan's rank'. Please make sure to have a high enough rank, otherwise Gold or Silver may go to waste (the Exp on the skill will remain the same, but you will gain Contribution Points)'' There are three ways to increase a skill's level: * 500 Silver => Adds 20 Exp and gain 20 Contribution Points * 20 Gold => Adds 25 Exp and gain 200 Contribution Points * 100 Gold => Adds 100 Exp and gain 1000 Contribution Points Each of these can be done only once per day. It is extremely recommended to spend 500 Silver daily, since you get a daily prize for being in a Clan. Daily Prize Next to the "Contribute" button for skills, you'll find the "Get Gold" button. Which contains a player's daily prize for being in a Clan. This prize's silver size depends on a Clan's rank, the players rank in the clan, and the player's Contribution Points. All clan members receive 4 milk regardless of rank or contribution. This table hold the raw values, the CP bonus not included. The CP bonus in Silver is your amount of CP divided by 50. example: Member , Current Clan Level: LV.4 , Contribution Value: 1020(truncate) = 600 + 90*3 + 1020/50 = 600 + 270 +20= 890 Silver + 4 Milk PS : truncate！！ Market Here players can exchange their Contribution Points for various items. These points are assigned per person, not per Clan. Trial Clan can challenge one of the three "Bosses" once a week. Boss characteristics Mechanics 1) The clan gets 1 challenge per week only 2) Number of challenges resets every Monday 00:00:00 server time 3) Only the clan chief or a deputy can start the challenge 4) You have 24 hours from the time the trial is started to defeat the Boss 5) All clan members can collect rewards after successfully defeating the Boss 6) Players can get rewards only for 1 challenge per week 7) To challenge the 2nd boss, Tyr, your clan must have defeated the 1st boss, Freyr, at least once before. The 3rd boss, Heimdall, can be challenged only after the 2nd boss is defeated at least once. 8) The clan trial's page only has room to show the top 20 players that attacked the boss. Players in position 21 and lower are not seen on the scoreboard but can still receive prizes if the boss is defeated. 9) Each player has one attack for free. More attacks cost gold. The 1st gold hit costs 2 gold and each subsequent hit adds 1 to the gold cost. So the 2nd gold hit costs 3 gold, the 3rd gold hit costs 4 gold, etc. Rewards table Chests Category:Features Category:Bosses Category:Events